1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction tool. In particular, a framing guide provides a means for improved construction, including improved wall construction.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Construction using framing members is an old art. Over hundreds of years, the tools, materials, and methods used for framing structures have improved. Despite these improvements, framing tools used today are little changed from those used hundreds of years ago. The most significant improvements relate primarily to mechanizing a well known tool, such as substituting a nail gun for a hammer and nail.